The objective of this project is to detect natural and induced mutations in mice for the purpose of providing understanding of the specific molecular events involved in germinal mutation and the effects of these events on the life, form and function of the mammalian organism. Results are relevant to human exposures to mutagens and the potential for increased risk of genetic disease that may accompany mutagen exposure. The problem is approached by detecting mutations at specific biochemical loci with electrophoretic methods, by conducting characterization studies on the mutant genes and gene products, and by examining the animals for expressed physical abnormalities correlated with mutation rate increases and with specific induced-mutant genotypes. We have recently completed the description of expanded set of variable skeletal characteristics in the mouse. Examination of the skeleton reveals a wide range of objectively scoreable characteristics, effects, from subtle variation to gross abnormality. Animals that die in the course of an experiment can still be subjected to skeletal analysis (even when genetic analysis is not possible). This feature permits skeletal variation to be examined for correlation with mortality.